Ministry of Magic Roster
This page has been updated. The positions that are open are available to the users of this wiki. Please, contact me if you would like to sign-up. Do Not just edit the roster. ---- Members Minister for Magic *'Estella Tyrrell' (Alyssa5582) Ministerial bodyguards *Karith Black (Bond em7) *Vivian LeClerc (Red) Junior Assistant to the Minister *'Elizabeth Magic' (Peis) Advisor to the Minister * Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic *'Jade Knight' (Lissyboo) Head of Admissions to the Ministry * ---- Department of Morale and Information Department Head *'Leo Agneau' (LittleRedCrazyHood) Office of Misinformation Primary Media Liaison Gabrielle Clarence (ChocoKat) ---- Department of Magical Education Department Head *'Noah Magic' (Peislandgal) PA to the Head Liason to Hogwarts Wizarding Examinations Authority Ministry Animagi Trainer's Office ---- Department of International Magical Cooperation Department Head *'Mathew Starnes '(Dmullins677) PA-Eveylnn Stuart International Magical Trading Standards Body International Magical Office of Law *Charlotte Fletcher (Melody6) Julius Tyrrell (Lyss) London Office Coordinator Abel Antwine (Yugimuto1) The International Confederation of Wizards Supreme Mugwump *'Amadorus Kinsel' ---- Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes Department Head * Obliviator Headquarters Ava Spears (Bea) Accidental Magic Reversal Squad Muggle Liaison Office Itzelle Sakaros (Kat) Muggle-Worthy Excuse Committee Anastasia Giry (Yugi) Invisibility Task Force ---- Department of Magical Law Enforcement Department Head * Special Operations Heads - *Finnick Belmont (Sonofapollo) *Jaylyn Belmont (Bryans1008) Auror Office Head *Draco Rookwood (Jiskran) Personal Assistant (PA) Ferlen Black (Bond_em7) Intelligence Division Marsye LeClerc-Smith Ashley Flame (Echostar) Dark Wizard Catchers Silvester Elwood Bryan Smith Support Aurors Ministry of Magic Holding Cells Supervisor - Étiennette Rousseau (Yugi Improper Use of Magic Office Orion Black (Dduffurg48) Wizengamot Administration Services *'Silas Tyrrell' (Melody6) Wizengamot *Only 12 members #Estella Tyrrell #Jade Knight #Albie Welbraith #Amadorus Kinsel #Noah Magic #Leo Agneau #Elizabeth Magic #Mathew Starnes #'Vacant' #'Vacant' #'Vacant' #'Vacant' ---- Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures Department Head * Rachel Callin - (Audrajoye) Beast Division/Centaur Liaison Office Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures ---- Department of Magical Transportation Department Head * Rainer Nurmi (MelMione) PA-Rosanna Hatchet Floo Network Authority Teal Seawood (Fae ) Broom Regulatory Control Anthony Brayden (Red) Portkey Office Apparition Test Centre ---- Department of Mysteries Department Head *Levi Morales(Jack PA to the Head Hall of Prophecy Elliot Northover Death Chamber Dehila Night (BeatriceMillerIsTheBest) Brain Room Space Chamber Olympia Gilasta (Lilly Lovegood(2)) Time Chamber Amelia McLaggen (Bond_em7) Committee on Experimental Charms Love Chamber Natalie Winters (VV) CURRENTLY INACCESSIBLE _________________________________________________________________________________________________ Department of Technological Advancement Department Head *Harry Rawkes (Aly) Deputy Head Jennifer Harrison - (Peis) Department Workers Erick Harrison II - (Colin) Operation: Bluejay Privately Funded Organization-Supported by the Ministry of Magic, and the French and American governments. Contact Leadership if Interested in joining-unlike other Departments. EXPLANATION: Operation: Bluejay is the result of "Operation: Allies Land and Peace Reastablishment". The leaders of the nations of France, America and Britian paid for the operation for a few months and lost billions of pounds and dollars, etc in the workings of the operation. Soon enough Draco Rookwood came to the Ministry with an idea. He and several others would put up the large majority of the funds for the running of the operation, and run it themselves-though they would have full support of the three Allies. The Allies leadership accepted and Operation: Bluejay was born to remake the nations of Italy, Russia, and Germany, and give them the stability to run themselves. The position is open to Ministry workers, (and Aurors especially) as a part time/full time job, and they are paid privately. Leader of Operation *Currently Inactive Agents Kalia Roberts (Peislandgal) ---- * indicates that a member is Department Head or comparable in status. Bold indicates that the named individual is part of the Wizengamot or its vital support. Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Ministry Employee Category:Roster